


Four Times Ben and Chris Went Out and One Time They Didn't

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Auditing Bros, Bromance, Episode Related, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Instances where Ben and Chris go out for drinks and talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do one of these and this just came about! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day so don't forget to leave them!

**I**

“Good lord this town is a dump.” Ben mumbled as he and Chris stepped into a small roadside diner. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I think we passed about ten burger joints down this road, I’ve never even heard of Paunch Burger before. And the air, it just smells like caramel, have you noticed?”

“I haven’t let any caramel touch my lips in over twenty five years.” Chris countered. “But I still remember what it smells like and it _literally_ is sickening. This town really needs our help.” 

They both sat down at a booth at the back. Although they had passed at least five raccoon nests on the way here, and seen an obscene amount of obese people, this place felt a little homier. 

And as long as they did good food, Ben would be happy.

“So” Chris said as he lay out his padfolio in front of Ben. “We have a meeting with Paul Laresco, he’s the current City Manager, so we go in and just do our usual. We’ll tell him what we are going to do and how we are going to do it, and if he’s anything like the other City Managers we’ve had run ins with before, it’ll be a breeze, we’ll be back on the road with a new assignment by the end of the month.”

“I don’t know” Ben hummed as he looked back out the window. “By the looks of the state of the town, I’m going to assume their City Manager is a pretty lax guy. Could take maybe more than a few months.”

“Well, we’re always up to the challenge.” Chris said, as he glanced over at the menu. “We’re Butch Count-sidy and the Sum-dance Kid. We’re _unstoppable_ …wow there is a lack of vegetables on this menu.”

Ben looked up and noticed a waitress walking by with a plate of waffles. “Hm…those look pretty good.” He mumbled to himself, but settled on egg whites and a cup of warm coffee.

“So, after we talk to this Paul, what’s our next point of call?” Ben asked.

Chris hummed as he checked over their schedule. “We meet with…Parks and Recreation by the looks of it. Led by a Ron Swanson and a Leslie Knope.”

Ben pursed his lips and the waitress delivered their coffee. He had a feeling that department would be the first one to go during his gut-it-with-a-machete cuts.

~

**II**

“So”

“So”

Chris looked awkwardly over at Ben’s direction, who returned his own sad smile. Things never used to be this awkward between them. But ever since the whole trial, Ben and Chris’s relationship had changed for the worse.

They used to always go out, even if it was for a beer, or Chris would try and convince Ben to go for a run. But Chris was still emotional and disappointed in both him and Leslie, while Ben was just sour.

He had been lying on his bed at April and Andy’s when April came storming in without knocking announcing that ‘his lover’ was at the door.

Ben automatically assumed it would be Leslie, but Ann had taken her shopping for the day, it was part of her ploy to try and distract Leslie from her suspension. Needless to say he was a little surprised when he saw Chris sat in the living room, he jumped up when Ben walked out towards him.

“Oh haha” Ben snapped sarcastically at April, who just smirked evilly and scurried away. He rolled his eyes and stepped towards Chris.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out for a beer?” Chris asked, and Ben could see the sincerity on his face. “Things haven’t been the same between us and…I want to try and make that right.”

That led them both to a bar not too far away, Ben made sure to send a quick text to Leslie telling her what was happening and that he’d come over to her place after they were done. Chris bought the first round and Ben almost made a quip about him not having a job but he thought better of it.

Chris was being a good person by doing this, and trying to put this whole situation behind him.

“I just wanted to make it clear that there are no hard feelings about…what happened” Chris started as Ben took a sip from his beer.

“There aren’t any. But you have to understand that obviously I am a little bitter about what happened, as I’m sure you are, but that rule is so stupid, Chris.” Ben explained and Chris nodded.

“I know. But it’s not my rule, you know that right? Most governments implement it” Chris tried to counter, but gave a defeated sigh.

“I don’t like that there is tension between us. Because I consider you my best friend, and setting aside our jobs and anything that happened, I am still so happy for you and Leslie. She’s a great girl and I told her after the trial that she’s the only person I’ve ever met that’s worth of being your girlfriend, and I mean that.” Chris said, a sad smile spreading across his lips.

Ben felt some of the resentment he felt for Chris slide away, he couldn’t be mad, he had tried not to be in the first place. They were the ones who broke the rule, albeit if it was a stupid rule in the first place. Chris was just doing his job and wasn’t showing any kind of favouritism, he’d do it for any other the other employees who were in their position, and that’s what made him so great at his job.

Even if it did leave Ben without a job and in career limbo.

“You’re a good man, Chris.” Ben said, clinking his beet bottle with him. “There’s no bad blood between us, I understand that you were doing your job, and I’m sorry we hurt you but…I can’t help how I feel about her, I love her so much, and if that meant resigning in disgrace just so I can be with her then that’s a small price I’m willing to pay.”

Chris blinked back tears. “I swore to myself I wasn’t going to cry today,” he admitted to Ben with a small chuckle. But you’ll be ok, and I’ll make sure to give you an outstanding reference when the time comes.”

Ben grinned at his friend. “I’d like that. Thanks.”

Chris looked at their empty beer bottles. “Would you like another one? I can get the next round too.”

Ben smirked. “You kind of have to, I’m out of a job.”

Chris just laughed and clapped Ben on the back. “Classic, witty Ben Wyatt.” He chuckled, both of them finally throwing away their bitterness for each other.

~

**III**

“How many vitamins have you taken today?” Ben asked Chris, who was currently slumped over on a table at JJ’s Diner. “Do you need me to make that horrible smoothie with all those herbs from your herb belt?”

Chris lifted his head and shook it. “I’m ok. I just don’t know what to do…Ann wants me to be the father of her baby. That’s just _crazy_.”

Ben sighed, he had heard all about Ann’s new dream of being a mom from Leslie and stayed up listening to her rant about Ann going off to find a random sperm donor, but now she apparently had her sights set on Chris. 

And Chris…was freaking out about it all to say the least.

He had called Ben to come and meet him to try and get some advice on his dad-cision (Ben was pretty proud of that pun, Chris didn’t seem to enjoy it as much.) But Chris who was still getting over his bout of depression seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“There’s so much to think about.” Chris explained, waving his hands around. “If I do agree then what about my condition? I could pass that on and I’d never forgive myself for having to put a child through all that. And do I even want to be a father? Sure I’ve thought about it before but now? I’m not even in a relationship with anyone, and would Ann and I get back together? She’s a great girl but…we are both completely different people.”

“You’ll figure it out” Ben told him. “It’s a scary choice to make but you’ll make the right one. You’ll see. She’s given you time to mull it over so…I don’t know, maybe make a pros and cons list. Good lord I sound like Leslie.” He then mumbled.

“What would you do?” Chris asked. “Tell me honestly. Not if Ann asked you but…what if you and Leslie never got back together and she asked you to do this? What would you do?”

Ben thought about it for a moment, he pursed his lips and weighed out all the options. “Well…If I wasn’t seeing anyone and we were still good friends then I’d do it. Because I’m sure she’d be an amazing mom and if I could help out in any way possible then I would, even if it meant being the sperm donor. But I can understand the concerns you have about it, especially with Ann being an ex and everything.”

He took a sip of his coffee and leaned closer on the table. “If it’s any consolation, I’d think you’d make an amazing dad, regardless of your decision, and clearly Ann does too, otherwise she wouldn’t have asked you. According to Leslie she’s been thinking and planning this out for ages and she only recently decided that she wanted to have a baby with someone she knew. I’d take that as a massive, if not slightly bizarre, compliment.”

Chris smiled at Ben, “Thank you, I really needed that.”

Ben smiled softly. “I know.”

~

**IV**

“Ben Wyatt is going to be a father!” Chris cheered excitedly, lifting up his coffee cup and toasting it with Ben’s. They were sat in a coffee shop not too far away from Ben’s place, they would have gone to a bar but Chris had the responsibility of looking after baby Oliver while Ann threw Leslie a not-so-surprise baby shower. They were all concerned about Leslie going into an early labour if she was surprised so Ann made sure to tell her the date in advance.

“In a few more weeks I will be” Ben said as he set his coffee cup back down. “It’s crazy thinking in a matter of weeks I’ll have three of those,” he said gesturing at Oliver, who was fast asleep in his stroller.

“I am just thrilled for the both of you, we’ve both been so happy and Ann has _literally_ bought so many presents for the babies. Leslie will be getting most of them today but she has some reserved for the birth.” Chris said happily. 

He then leaned on the table slightly and the expression on his face turned soft. “How are you coping with all this? I bet it hasn’t been easy.”

“It hasn’t” Ben admitted. “I had so many freakouts and meltdowns over it, but Leslie has been amazing through it, as well as doing all the hard work of actually carrying the babies, but I think I’m finally ready.”

Chris beamed at Ben. “You’ll love it, Ben. Fatherhood is _literally_ one of the best things a man can go through, just have a tiny person, or persons in your case, that looks up to you and needs to be nurtured. It’s amazing, and Ann Perkins gave me the best gift in giving me Oliver.”

Right on cue the baby started shrieking from his stroller, and Chris reached in to soothe the crying baby, then he looked back up at Ben with a smile.

“Do you want to hold him?” He asked, and Ben eagerly nodded.

“Of course I do, he’s my godson after all.” Ben replied as Chris handed the crying Oliver over to him, it took a couple of rocks in Ben’s arms and soothing words of comfort before Oliver finally relaxed and his crying subsided. Ben was in awe at the tiny baby, all small fingers and toes. He still couldn’t get over that he’d have three babies in a few weeks, three sets of tiny feet to kiss and three sets of tiny hands to grip hold of his fingers. 

“Ben Wyatt” Chris whispered in amazement, trying not to wake the now sleeping Oliver. “You are a natural. You are going to make an outstanding father.”

Ben smirked and looked back down at Oliver. “Thanks, Chris,” he whispered back.

~

**V**

“You haven’t spoken to Chris in a while” Leslie commented one night, they had put their three year olds to bed and were now cuddled on the couch, drinking wine and relaxing.

Ben thought about it and sighed, “No, I guess I haven’t. Life’s just gotten in the way, we’ve both been really busy.”

“You should call him,” Leslie told him. “I know he’d be happy to hear from you.”

And with that, she got up to use the bathroom, almost like she was giving him a reason to do it now. But as she walked away Ben realised that there was a pang of guilt sitting on his chest. She was right, he hadn’t spoken to Chris in ages, and he still considered them as best friends. What kind of best friend was he if he couldn’t even pick up the phone every now and then to talk to him.

It wasn’t too late in the evening, he knew he’d probably be getting back from his evening run at this point, so he pulled up Chris’s number on his phone and pressed call. After a few rings it answered.

“Ben Wyatt!” Chris’s positive tone rang out into his ears. “How are you? I haven’t heard from you in ages. In fact Ann was just saying I should call you.”

Ben thought that Leslie and Ann might have planned this, but rolled his eyes and continued.

“Funny that, we were just talking about the same thing” Ben commented. “But seriously, how are you, man? We haven’t spoken in ages.”

“I am excellent” Chris told him. “Work is great, but what about you? You’re running for congress I hear, that is _literally_ the greatest news in the world and I have every faith in you that you’ll win.”

It wasn’t until Ben heard Chris say ‘literally’ that he realised how much he missed his best friend. Soon their conversation went to talking about their children and how Leslie was planning on hooking Sonia up with Oliver when they were older, or Wesley and Stephen if Oliver ended up swinging the other way. They spoke about Pawnee, and Ann Arbour and reminiscing about their days on the road.

“You should come to visit some time, we’d be more than happy to put the three of you up for a weekend or more if you want?” Ben suggested.

“That would literally make me the happiest man alive to spend time with Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope and the famous Knope-Wyatt Triple Cherries” Chris bubbled happily. 

Ben grinned and noticed Leslie standing in the hallway, watching him talk to Chris and she beamed back at her husband, but not before pulling out her own phone and texting Ann.

 _‘Yay!! They’re talking!!’_ She texted her best friend excitedly. _‘See you real soon by the sounds of it!!’_


End file.
